ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Devlin Levin
Devlin Levin is Kevin Levin's son and Ken's best friend from an alternate timeline. *'This wiki, however, keeping in mind the logical fallacy in the remark, considers the timeline to be from an alternate timeline and not the current future.' *Matt Wayne too confirms that the timeline is one of the many possible futures, not necessarily Ben Prime's. }} History Devlin was born to Kevin 11.000 and an unnamed woman from a Saturn colony one year after Ben 10.000 met his 10 year old past self. When Devlin was still a very young child his father was once again captured and thrown in the Null Void. It is unknown what happened to his mother after that since Devlin was left alone by the time he was eleven. Devlin eventually came up with a plan to get his father back by tricking Ben 10.000's son, Ken Tennyson into leading him to a Null Void Projector, which he used to free his father. However, when he finally managed to free Kevin, Devlin was heartbroken to learn that all his father wanted was revenge on the Tennyson family instead of being with his son so Devlin helped the Tennysons defeat Kevin. After trapping his father in a Null Void egg Devlin tried to leave but was stopped by Grandpa Max. When Devlin asked if he wss going to be placed in the Null Void as well Kenny immediately stood in front of him protectively but Grandpa Max and Ben offer him to be part of their family instead, which Devlin happily accepts. Appearance Devlin bears a striking resemblance to Kevin when he was his age. He is tall for his age and has long black hair pulled back in a straight ponytail with the sides of his head shaved. He also has dark blue eyes and pale skin. He wears a dark gray short-sleeved hoodie, a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, black and white shoes and a bandage around his right leg. While in his mutated form, not much is different from Kevin's appearance during his first mutation except that his hair is slightly longer, and his maxillary fangs can be seen when his mouth is closed. Personality Devlin is a caring and kind person by heart and cares about the lives of innocent people. When Devlin and Kenny first meet, they easily become friends. Powers and Abilities Devlin can change from human form to Devlin 11 (a copy of Kevin 11) at will and he gains all of the powers Kevin had in this form. However, he did not inherit Kevin's ability to absorb matter and energy. Ken 10 As a result, he does not suffer from the insanity that occurs when Osmosians absorb energy. As Devlin 11, he has access to Four Arms' enhanced strength, Stinkfly's flight, Heatblast's pyrokinesis, Wildmutt's sharp claws, and Diamondhead's enhanced durability and crystal projectiles. Weaknesses Appearances Ben 10 *''Ken 10'' (first appearance) Trivia *Devlin was grounded with Zed during the events of The End of an Era. *Apart from having the same mutation as Kevin did at his age, Devlin shared many aspects with his father: **Devlin met Kenny in the same way Ben met Kevin; after Kenny went off after getting upset with Ben much like how Ben went off after getting upset with Max.Kevin 11 **Furthermore, Devlin was approached with the same offer to join the team that Ben offered Kevin. Notes References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Pop-ups Category:Heroes Category:Levin Family Category:Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Future Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Hybrids